Chapter One:
by conradian001
Summary: Story about a marine named Conrad Winters and his buddy Winters and their adventures against the Imperial Army.
1. Chapter 1

Starcraft

Chapter One: Rebels

"Ready to go sir!" a man shouted to Captain Drake.

"Alright, get into position so we can repel this convoy. Stay quiet and be mindful of your buddies! Wait for my signal!"

A bunch of rebel marines were going to ambush a convoy of Imperials. Led by General Duke, the Imperial Army was one of greatness. The rebels, however, were just an annoyance to them. The Imperial armies were great in size and had the best equipment. General Duke was in his battlecruiser overhead of the convoy. Private First Class Conrad Winters was in the rebel band and didn't like the Imperials at all. He thought they had no right to be doing things to the outer planets.

An alien race known as the Zerg have been reaching outer planets and the Imperials tried to nuke one whole planet completely. Captain Raynor, however, managed to repel the Imperials on other planets and he is fighting on another planet at the moment.

The other race was known as the Protoss. They were more like robotic figures led by Fenix, a great warrior who has an enormous fleet and does battle with each race.

It was like a civil war between planets. The humans were trying to protect their planets from the Zerg and the Protoss were just causing distractions everywhere! The rebels had a small civil war going with the Imperials and everything was chaos!

Conrad was a marine who didn't take shit from anyone! He was strong and very tall. He was in his suit of armor and had black gloves. The suit was full body except for the hands. He had a helmet which had a glass covering if he was on a planet or in space without oxygen. An oxygen tank was on the back and there were pouches for extra ammunition.

Nobody was sure what time period it was. It was after Earth had been destroyed, long after that, but nobody knew when. Conrad waited for Captain Drake to give the order to attack. All the marines, about thirty, were waiting in forests, a road in between two forests. The convoy showed quickly, tanks and bikers mostly. The new and improved bikes could go one hundred and fifty miles per hour and had duel machine guns on the sides. They were pretty slow and the gigantic battlecruiser was overhead.

To take out the battlecruiser the rebels had about ten goliaths which were walker vehicles. The goliaths had anti air rockets and two machine guns. They were fast to attack and had great speed. They would stay behind and fire at the battlecruiser while infantry would fight.

The tanks were guarded by infantry with machine guns. Drake held up his heavy machine gun and aimed carefully. "Open fire men!" Anti air rockets hit the battlecruiser and it was on fire quickly as it started firing machine guns and its main cannon. The rebel marines started firing and throwing in grenades. Explosions shook the ground as goliaths kept firing until they rain out of rockets. They then used their machine guns to fire and the battlecruiser killed the last of the goliaths. The marines charged the column and killed bikers as well as the men inside the tanks.

Conrad ran in and jumped on a tank. He aimed his machine gun to the hold on the top and fired thirty rounds, killing everyone inside. He then kneeled down and saw a biker making a run for it. He fired more rounds and the end of the bike exploded, sending the driver flying through the air. He jumped off the top of the tank and saw the battlecruiser still firing down. "Break for cover!" Drake yelled as the marines scattered and ran from the battlecruiser's cannons and machine guns.

Conrad sprinted across the road and dived in a ditch on the side. He held his head down and hoped the cruiser wouldn't see him. The cruiser must've needed repairs because soon it turned back and started to leave. It was a good plan. Now Drake had a few tanks and extra equipment.

"Gather round men!" Drake said as the smoke from explosions cleared and the marines assembled around the tanks. "This was a good day; we just made General Duke shake in his boots! If we keep this up we can drive the Imperials off the face of this planet!"

Conrad spoke up, "What if Zerg or Protoss come to this planet sir?"

"Then we keep it up private! We need to hold this outer planet until more reinforcements come!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Conrad shouted in return.

"Gather the equipment and get in tanks, we're headed back to base!"

Conrad threw some guns and ammo in a tank and then jumped in. He waited for a driver to get in and soon they were off to the base camp. The tanks we're pretty big and had a huge cannon gun on the top which could be deployed in a defensive position. The tanks had two modes, siege mode and mobile mode. In siege mode they're deployed and aren't able to move much at all. They can pin down fire for a while, until they run out of explosive rounds. In mobile mode they can move and can still fire, but not at a very long distance.

Conrad waited until they arrived at the base and then he gathered weapons and hopped out. He took the stuff and put it in his barracks on the supplies room. He then walked to his bunk and sat down until he was ordered around someplace else.

He sighed and got out of his full body armor. He had short, brown hair and was about 6'3 in height. He had hard skin and was very strong. He carried one of the heaviest types of machine guns there are. He laid back and sighed a little bit. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Awaking to the sound of sirens and another private shaking him, Conrad woke up and got up. "Conrad, we need to start gathering weapons. An Imperial base has been found nearby and we need to get ready for a final assault on them. Get up and I'll tell you the rest!"

Conrad nodded, taking the information in, and got up. He put on his clothes and his suit of armor. He grabbed his machine gun and ammunition as well as grenades. He leaned against a wall and waited for the private to finish giving orders.

The private found his way back to Conrad. "It is said that the Imperials have deserted most of their bases on the outer planets, giving us one chance to drive them off this planet. After that we will establish new government and protect this planet. On other outer planets it is happening as we speak, we need this planet in order to set up sufficient trade with other planets."

Conrad nodded, "So how's the plan gonna work?"

"We're having a briefing outside in just a little bit. Meet out there soon." The private walked outside of the barracks to give more orders then meet up with Drake.

Conrad hooked up with his good buddy, Dave Winters. Everyone just called him Winters and he was a skinny man with blonde hair. He was a pretty strong lad, using a flamethrower. He was shorter than Conrad by just a little bit and they went down outside to regroup with the others. Drake was on the top of a tank giving out orders to a crowd.

"Alright, two or three men per tank who know what they're doing. Infantry, reform over there, medics, over there!" Drake was ordering everyone around as Conrad and Winters got in line with the rest of the infantry. Men got in tanks, four tanks in all. No bikes were saved except for Drakes which he usually rode into combat. One goliath was still up and running which an infantryman got in.

"Listen up and listen up good men!" Drake shouted over the men with a mighty voice. "We are going to engage the enemy on solid ground! We are having the entire infantry division go behind our tanks. The tanks will lead the infantry into the enemy base. The tanks will deploy siege mode and blow any defenses the enemy might have. We are then going to have the infantry charge with my order as well as the goliath. Is this clear?"

"SIR YES SIR!" The reply came from everyone as engines from the tank, goliath, and bike roared. The infantry shouted with enthusiasm as Winters and Conrad nodded to each other and started moving behind the tanks. The war might actually be ending now!


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight!

Chapter Two:

Putting Up a Fight to Remember

And so we moved out, the tanks were trying to remain as quiet as possible. Drake was in on the side to the left of us and the single goliath was on the right side. The infantry muttered to each other as they marched behind the tanks. Guns over their shoulders, Conrad and Winters laughed as they told different stories.

"Yea, wacky stuff goes on all the time man." Winters was saying after he gets finished with a story about Basic Training. He pulled out a cigar and lit it with a spark from his flamethrower. Conrad nodded.

"Yea man…." Conrad was thinking about the first time he ever took up his machine gun, when he was in Basic. He shook his head as he could see the enemy fortress come into view. He smirked and checked his weapon to make sure it wouldn't jam. He stopped as the tanks deployed and fired at the same time, breaking the front gate.

There was a gate with a ledge atop where cannons stood and guards stood with them. The tanks blew part of the gate and one of the cannons, three more cannons to go. The cannons required a person sitting down at the controls and to aim, then hit fire to launch a large rocket out. The tanks fired all at once and a deafening explosion is heard and if you looked at the tanks, you could see red all around the mouth of it. One cannon fired back and destroyed one tank, five now remaining. As soon as the gate was destroyed, the infantry charged.

Conrad and Winters both charged at the gate while enemy infantry got to the entrance and hid behind buildings in the base, firing at the charging men. Conrad kept his weapon slanted as he ran and got through the broken gate, fire all around broken pieces of metal. Smoke filled the air all around soon and Conrad crouched low behind a bunch of high crates.

Conrad could see a few people getting hit and then falling or try to keep on charging, not a pretty site. He saw his buddy, Winters, charge and try to keep charging before a few bullets pierced his body armor by his chest and he dropped. A puff of red smoke filled the air before he went down as Conrad yelled, "NOOOO!" He leapt out and threw a grenade while shooting, slowly advancing to the body. He took a hit to the shoulder, luckily, the bullet didn't pierce. He grabbed Winters and lifted him up, bringing him back to his cover spot.

He looked at the wound, but he was already dead. Conrad looked down and soon looked around. He found a good flanking position and moved around many crates and barrels until seeing the enemy machine gunning positions. They had a line of sandbags with machine guns deployed all over and they were firing, just barely not over heating. Conrad lifted his machinegun up and looked down the site, careful not to alert them.

He fired at them, a line of bullets going all over the place. He yelled at the top of his lungs as he fired, the recoil barely even noticeable by him. He made the bullets last, driving them up and down a bunch of soldiers. He pulled the trigger back, but soon he was out of ammunition in the clip. The enemy marines fired back, shocked and stunned by this maneuver. They didn't cover their flanks very well.

Conrad lunged backward, falling on his back as he desperately grabbed a clip and put it into his gun. He aimed at the top of the metal box he was hiding behind, wondering if they were coming after him. He slowly sat up and peeked around the corner, they had set a machine gun on the flanks now and as soon as they saw his head bullets hit the metal and dented it, the sound screeching through the battlefield.

Another sound made its way through the other noises of the battle. The convoy of tanks was rolling in, four left. They were rolling in and firing at the enemy positions, but the battlecruiser came from the airfield behind the base. The battlecruiser had repairs on it now and it fired the cannon, destroying two of the tanks. Its machineguns rained down on the infantry like rain, murdering them, tearing them up. Conrad crouched down low and held his head down to keep from being seen. The other two tanks fired up at the cruiser, breaking off two of its machine guns on the left side. The cruiser responded by blowing up the two tanks.

The single goliath fired up at it, breaking its cannon off and then the twin machine guns of the goliath broke off the other two machineguns on the right side. The goliath was torn up though; it had battled too many infantry behind the sandbags. The battlecruiser was in flames, smoking a lot. Conrad looked up at it, it crashed down in the middle, sending infantry, the goliath, and even Captain Drake went flying off of his bike. Conrad managed to stay on the ground, but the boxes he was hiding behind went flying away. The goliath was smashed up now and so was the bike, luckily Drake was still alive. Half the infantry was gone and Conrad could see the enemy positions were still intact. The crashed goliath barely helped…


End file.
